Pagato con il sangue
by Jek-red08
Summary: ¿Por que siempre en las noticias es un chico el que sostiene un arma? podria ser tambien una mujer la que portara un arma y caminando por los pasillos desiertos de un intituto matando a cada persona que se le pase por enfrente... y eso es lo que pasa; chicas cansadas de ser pisoteadas, encerradas, maltratadas, insultadas, y discriminadas que buscan venganza no importa el costo
1. riunione

Caminaba por las calles, las cuales estaban bastante transitadas; veía a las personas como marionetas, títeres quienes eran controlados y que no tenían ni sentimientos ni compasión. Odiaba la sociedad, el mundo en el que vivía, verdaderamente le enfermaba y repugnaba.

Llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación y encendió el estéreo a todo volumen.

Se tiró en su cama; se sentía perdida, sentía que caía y a nadie le importaba, que no pertenecía, no encajaba; a un lugar, a la sociedad, que nadie la entendía… bueno excepto sus mejores amigas.

Sintió unos golpes en su puerta, que eran acallados por la música; no tenía gana de hablar con nadie y se negaba a abrir a puerta para escuchar a su madre y su vómito verbal; el cual le fastidiaba y daba ganas de darle un tiro para no volver a verla y escucharla.

Murmuro unas cuantas maldiciones y fue a abrir la puerta de su habitación; mirando a las persona que le estaba molestando; quien al igual que ella le sostenía la mirada, con la diferencia que la mirada de su madre; quien era la que la molestaba, tenía una mescla de reproche, vergüenza, enojo, reprobación, la cual se llenó de miedo y aparto la mirada al ver la de su hija cargada de odio, rencor, desprecio, molestia, repugnancia y aberración.

Paso de largo a su madre y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, sirviéndose un vaso con limonada. Miro a su alrededor; todo bien iluminado y limpio, con aroma a galletas recién horneadas.

Miro la hora, después de salir de su pequeño transe; y se apresuró a salir de la casa, tomando su mochila y las llaves del auto de su madre; con la mente en un solo pensamiento; hoy era el día, hoy comenzaría lo que esperaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

* * *

Miraba la habitación en la que se encontraba; definitivamente, cuando saliera de ese lugar odiaría el blando y el olor a alcohol.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver tres siluetas paradas en el umbral de la puerta; dos hombres fornidos, con trajes blancos y una persona más baja en el centro que resulto ser mujer, con el cabello gris y largo, con unos ojos celestes y tez blanca; quien le sonrió y dio un paso, adentrándose en la pequeña habitación; volteo mirando a ambos hombres dándoles a entender de que se podían retirar, cosa que hicieron dejándolas hablar en privado.

-por lo visto has venido y con un cambio de look-

-claro, llevo esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo y además no quería ser reconocida antes de eso- dijo con seriedad

-si… al fin es el día donde todo comenzara… ya quiero ver a las demás he irme de este lugar y no volver nunca-

-si sería mejor darnos prisa-

-andando- sonrió, por fin se iría de ese lugar donde estuvo 4 largos años

* * *

**Se les informa a los ciudadanos que recientemente se ha escapado del hospital psiquiátrico una paciente extremadamente peligrosa, por lo que deberían de tener mucho cuidado, su nombre es…- **la televisión fu apagada y la figura parada en medio de la habitación se quedó inmóvil un largo tiempo; para luego voltear y comenzar a caminar por la habitación

-wow una loca anda suelta- hablo colocándose tras una mujer que estaba atada y amordazada en una silla; parecía tener unos 42 años , junto a un hombre de unos 24 años que parecía ser su hijo por lo parecido que eran- y además peligrosa- susurro en su oído, provocando en la mujer un escalofrió, y que mirara hacia una esquina donde se encontraba una joven de ojos azules recostada en la pared despreocupadamente, mientras jugaba con una peluca gris; la misma que había usado para sacar a su amiga de ese lugar- no es dulce?, la madre pidiendo ayuda a la hija- rio- la ayudaras Siky?- la llamo a la chica quien miro la escena por primera vez para mover la mano en señal de no importarle nada de lo que les pasara- bien- dijo suspirando; su amiga podría ser de muy pocas palabras en algunas ocasiones- podrías llamar a las chicas?- la otra solo salió de la habitación dejando a los otros tres solos

* * *

En otro lugar dos jóvenes estaban en el centro comercial cuando desde una tienda comenzó a pasar una noticia que les hizo sonreír, para minutos después comenzar a sonar un celular; que fue atendido rápidamente

-Siky?... si ya nos enteramos de lo sucedido… cómo está?... ya veo claro enseguida vamos- corto para mirar a su compañera, le sonrió para luego pararse he irse del lugar

* * *

**Bueno sé que esta corto pero subiré él próximo en unas horas… la diferencia de horarios no la tengo muy clara por lo que subí la historia ya que aquí son ya las 12:00 por lo que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS POWERDARK! Esta historia es un regalo para ustedes por su cumpleaños por lo que espero la pasen muy bien :) y como no puedo decírselos personalmente y esto es lo único que puedo darles :( espero y les guste y si no díganme y les hago otra :)… quiero subir toda la historia el día de hoy y tratare de hacerlo posible no me importa lo que me cueste lo are :D**

**Nuevamente FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Y espero les allá gustado el primer capitulo :)**


	2. delizioso

El timbre sonó tres veces informando que ya habían llegado a quienes esperaban, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió mirando a ambas jóvenes seria para luego darles una pequeña sonrisa y correrse a un lado para que pudieran entrar

-y donde esta?- pregunto una de las dos jóvenes; tenía el cabello largo y de color naranja, tez pálida con unos hermosos ojos rosas, y una sonrisa en el rostro; la otra tenía el cabello azabache corto hasta los hombros, tez blanca y sus ojos de color jade; la tercer chica quien las recibió apunto hacia la cocina- no eres de mucha habla- dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina seguida de las otras dos

Al entrar a la cocina las recibió un exquisito aroma y una chica que estaba cocinando

-por lo visto ya llegaron y justo a tiempo ya que he preparado la cena- dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba platos en la mesa- te sucede algo Siky?- pregunto viendo como la chica fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños, para luego salir de la habitación apresuradamente; las otras tres prestaron atención, tratando de escuchar y al igual que la otra chica fruncieron el ceño al darse cuenta de por qué la actitud de su amiga- tendremos que deshacernos de él también-

-no lo ha hecho aún?... pensé que sería el primero- hablo la chica de ojos jade

-no Ka… perdón Buttercup decidimos divertirnos con él un rato más jajaaj… Blossom por que no vas a ayudarla?- la otra solo salió sonriente de la habitación

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, asustando a la persona que está dentro que miro con cara de horror como se acercaban dos siluetas

-nos desosemos de él?- pregunto una de las siluetas; la otra solo asintió- porque no hablas Siky?- la otra no contesto se acercó a el chico atado en una silla y el cuchillo que traía lo enterró en el pecho del chico, para luego comenzar a abrirlo; la otra solo miraba todo sonriente; cuando acabo estaba cubierta por sangre y su respiración era acelerada he irregular- que se siente cumplir un sueño de años?- la otra solo comenzó a reír, para luego ser acompañada por su amiga- oye mejor ve a bañarte y baja… y por favor habla un poco- la chica negó con una sonrisa en el rostro para mirar el cuerpo ya muerto de su hermano y que en sus ojos se veía enfada, odio y rabia, para luego cambiar a una de satisfacción y darse vuelta para salir de la habitación cerrando tras de ella

-como les fue?- pregunto Buttercup

-bien… ya nos desistimos de él- dijo sonriendo; cuando sonó el timbre sonrió aún más al igual que las otras dos, y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una señora de cabello rojo el cual se notaba no era natural, ojos color avellana era regordeta y se notaban los años en su rostro, además de que tenía muchas arugas

-hola puedo ayudarla?- pregunto educadamente y mostrando su cara más angelical

-si escuche unos ruidos muy raros… sucede algo?-

-no claro que no solo que estábamos cocinando y limpiando un poco… no quiere acompañarnos a cenar?- la mujer pareció pensarlo para luego terminar aceptando por la insistencia de la muchacha

-esperamos que le guste- dijo Buttercup entregándole un plato, con lo que parecía ser lasaña; la mujer comía y las otras tres solo miraban de reojo sonrientes viendo como la mujer parecía analizar de que estaba echa

-está muy deliciosa… que le echaron?-

-es un secreto- Siky que entraba a la cocina con el cabello de color chocolate y ojos grises

-niña deberías de dejar de cambiar de color de cabello y ojos todo el tiempo… a veces no te reconozco… pero miren la hora debo de irme, fue un gusto chicas- hablo despidiéndose y yéndose

-no lo puedo creer lobo gris- dijo Blossom

-qué bueno que le allá gustado… el secreto es la madre de Siky jajaja- hablo quien se llamaba lobo gris- ahora a lo importante que es planear lo que aremos- dijo sonriendo maliciosa

**Sé que sigue estando corto pero lo seguiré :D y en el próximo empezará la acción :)**

**Boro: esto es un regalo para Powerdark que hoy cumplen años :) y esperamos que le guste, pronto subimos el que sigue :D**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	3. preparativi

En la oscuridad de la habitación, la luz azul del monitor daba en el rostro de la chica; la cual tecleaba frenéticamente ingresando códigos y escribiendo unos apuntes en un cuaderno a su lado, a ratos caminaba a una mesa y mesclaba unas sustancias para volver a la computadora teclear y volver a mesclar. Ahora no se encontraba con el cabello color chocolate y ojos grises como en la tarde, ahora tenía el cabello rojo fuego y ojos azules y parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacia

En otra habitación se encontraban dos jóvenes armando y cargando todas las armas que estaban sobre la mesa

-esta es mi favorita- hablo Buttercup mostrando una arma grande mientras sonreía

-pues yo amo estas- mostrando unas navajas, un látigo y una nueve milímetros

En otra habitación se encontraba Blossom mirando un plano y escribiendo y marcando en una pequeña libreta, mientras también media; se veía agotada al igual que las demás pero parecía no importarle y siguió trabajando

Se encontraba Blossom por entrar al Prestigioso Instituto Scarlett, cuando en la entrada diviso en la entrada a un grupo de chicas y chicos; trago saliva y comenzó a caminar dispuesta a entrar pero fue interceptada por las chicas que estaban vestidas con atuendos voluptuosos, que comenzaron a insultarla y quitarle sus cosas para romperlas he irse riendo al ver como ella se ponía a recogerlas; al terminar pudo escuchar como muchos se reían de ella y no entendía el por qué; vio como muchos apartaban la mirada y unos estallaban en carcajadas; no les hizo caso y entro lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a su salón y esperar a que llegaran sus amigas y poner el plan en acción

Buttercup caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada y con las manos en sus bolsillo; apretando en una de ella una diadema de color verde; y tratado de no perder la paciencia al escuchar cómo se burlaban de ella con bromas y arrojándole cosas; llego a su salón y comenzó a desear que ya fuera la hora de salida para que todo comenzara

-jovencita estoy harta de que siempre llegue tarde cuando es que viene-hablo una profesora de cuerpo voluptuosa, de ojos negros y cabello color chocolate largo, que se le notaban las extensiones- y le he dicho mil veces que con el cabello y ojos así no entra en mi clase-

-tiene suerte de que allá venido- dijo Siky con el cabello ahora de color negro con mechones fucsia y ojos de igual color- si no le gusta solo me voy y ya además de que no pienso hacer lo que usted me diga vieja- y dicho eso se fue dejando a la profesora con la palabra en la boca y toda la clase sorprendida por la actitud de la chica que se supone nunca hablaba ni sobresalía, y no mataba ni una mosca; al menos hasta donde ellos sabían

Llego donde se suponía era el cuarto del conserje que en estos momentos se encontraba dormido; sonrió y saco uno de sus cuchillos; cuando lo iba a lanzar una mano tomo su muñeca, miro a Siky quien fue quien la había detenido y le negaba con la cabeza

-no pienso ser yo quien limpie el desastre que dejes lobo- dijo sacando con mucho cuidado las llaves del conserje para salir y dejar a la chica aun en la habitación; sabía que el conserje ya era historia, pero ahora lo que le importaba a ella y era su trabajo era llegar a la oficina del director y hacer su trabajo

-si no le gusta mi clase puede irse- Buttercup tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta abriendo y saliendo por esta sin importarle que la profesora le gritaba que volviera, llego a lo que parecía ser el sótano, saco de una caja una máquina y comenzó a ensamblarla sin mucho problema

Blossom caminaba por los pasillos mirando he inspeccionado, recordando cada lugar, rincón, salón, puerta, ventana, salida, entrada y donde se encontraban las cámaras de seguridad que tenía el instituto; esperaba que Siky ya estuviera haciendo su trabajo al igual que Buttercup, y lobo gris de seguro se estaba divirtiendo a su manera.

Suspiro, esperaba que no la descubrieran antes de tiempo

Ingresaba códigos frenéticamente en la computadora; ya había jaqueado las cámaras de seguridad, computadoras y puertas eléctricas, ahora estaba inspeccionando los archivos de cada estudiante; tenía el control de todo el instituto; no había sido problema para ella haber conseguido el control de todas esas cosas. Recordó que tenía que instalar aun varias máquinas pero eso ya lo aria tranquilamente cuando las clases terminaran y no allá nadie en el instituto que le molestase.

En el monitor solo quedo una imagen la cual miraba fijamente; no con odio, ni dolor, rencor o algo parecido; sino con pena y lastima; dio la orden a la máquina de imprimir y en unos segundos tenía en sus manos el expediente de 12, personas que eran el blanco principal.

-bien hicieron su trabajo?- pregunto Blossom a las tres chicas que se encontraban frente a ella en una mesa de la cafetería que se encontraba desierta ya que la jornada había finalizado y todos se habían ido hace un largo rato

-las máquinas están listas solo hay que conectar y que Siky les coloque los dispositivos para ser controlados- explicó Buttercup

-bien y a ti como te fue- pidió a Siky

-bien… tenemos el control total del lugar- y aquí esta lo que pidieron-entrego a Blossom el expediente de dos personas

-excelente- dijo tomándolas y mirándolas detenidamente

-las tuyas… y tuyas-entrego también dos a Buttercup y lobo gris, quedando ella con dos

-miren bien, porque esos son su blancos principales, a ellos eran a los que más aremos sufrir- informo Blossom- y esta persona- señalo una que había quedado sobre la mesa pero nadie había tomado- esta nos las pagara a todas…. Hora a trabajar no tenemos mucho tiempo y no quiero errores- dijo parándose de su lugar con un cuaderno – mañana es el gran día-


	4. azione comincia

Era un nuevo día y todos los estudiantes se encontraban ya en sus salones, prestando atención a lo que el profesor decía.

Buttercup y Karla iban por las ventilaciones hasta llegar la sala de maestros; donde a pesar de estar en clases muchos se encontraban hay; abrieron la ventilación y dejaron caer en un recipiente que ellas se habían encargado de dejar horas antes, un serillo el cual al sumergirse en la sustancia comenzó a prenderse fuego, tomando todo a su paso.

Los profesores que se encontraban dentro trataban de apagar el incendio pero les era imposible ya que las llamas crecían cada vez más; trataron de abrir la puerta pero también fue en vano ya que se encontraba cerrada desde fuera; muriendo todos en las ardientes llamas

Todos en el instituto escucharon los gritos desgarradores de los profesores; por lo que alarmados salieron de los salones para ver qué era lo que sucedía; viendo como las puertas eléctricas y ventanas eran cerradas; dejándolos sin salidas, encerrados sin la mínima idea de que es lo que sucedería a continuación.

Se escuchó el grito de horror de una chica, que provenía del baño de niñas; todos corrieron en esa dirección; al entrar pudieron ver a una joven en un rincón llorando y al abrir uno de los cubículos observaron con horror como el cuerpo estaba colgado, se notaba que había sido golpeado, además de que le faltaba un brazo; que había sido cortado con un hacha que estaba en el cubículo continuo; todos salieron del baño con horror he informado a los de afuera que alarmados corrieron a la puerta principal tratando de salir

* * *

Siky que se encontraba en la oficina del director miraba por las cámaras de seguridad el caos que se había causado en tan solo unos segundos, también miraba como muchos tomaban sus celulares para intentar comunicarse con el exterior pero eso les sería inútil; puesto que ella misma había diseñado un aparato que bloquearía las señales, junto con otros tantos juguetitos más, que se encargaría de probar a su debido tiempo, pero ahora disfrutaba ver como sus amigas se paseaban por los pasillos matando a quien se le cruzara.

Y ella se estaba perdiendo la diversión, podía controlar todo sin tener que estar en esa oficina junto a los cuerpos mutilados del director, sub director y secretaria que estaban tirados en el piso.

Tomo su celular, junto a una mochila, que se colocó en su hombro y un cinturón con barias armas, que eran cubiertas por su buzo y salió de la oficina para divertirse ella también.

* * *

Intento entrar a la biblioteca pero parecía que estaba bloqueada, recordó que había otra puerta y se apresuró a llegar y noto que estaba abierta pero cuando fue a empujar, alguien desde dentro también la empujo impidiendo que entrara por lo que tomo su arma y disparo a la puerta, para luego darle una patada y abrir la puerta entrando y viendo que en el suelo se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada muero.

Camino lento mirando cada detalle y prestando atención a cada sonido, pasando entre las grandes estanterías llenas de grandes y gruesos libros; apretó fuertemente el arma que llevaba en su mano y disparo dándole a un joven justo en el corazón para luego rápidamente disparar tres veces más a la joven que estaba con él.

Paso junto a la sección de romance y se detuvo para sacar uno de los muchos libros y ver que del otro lado había un chico listo para cuando ella cruzara, rodeo el librero y se acercó por la espalda del chico para disparar y matarlo; cuando escucho pasos rápidos que se dirigían a la salida por lo que salió corriendo para impedir que se escapara y cuando vio a un chico y una chica que estaban por salir de la biblioteca, disparo rápidamente matándolos justo en la puerta; se volteó viendo varias mesas apiladas y sonrió; se dirigió a un librero y con mucho esfuerzo logro tirarlo, provocando que los demás también cayeran como un domino; cayendo sobre las mesas aplastando a dos chicas que se encontraban escondidas; una de ellas comenzó a gritar ya que había quedado atrapada.

Saco un pequeño frasco que le había dado su amiga; y lo lanzo a los libreros caídos, cuando el pequeño frasco se rompió, los libreros comenzaron a incendiarse, y siendo hojas y madera lo que se estaba incendiando ardía rápidamente.

Salió de la biblioteca cerrando tras de sí donde se encontraba una enorme llamarada y los gritos de la chica que pronto moriría incinerada.

* * *

En el gimnasio se encontraba una gran cantidad de jóvenes escondidos; cuando escucharon pasos lentos y sin prisa, cuando en la gran puerta apareció una chica que se recostó en el marco de la puerta tomando una malteada despreocupadamente

-que sucede?- pregunto desinteresada

-no sabes que hay unos locos matando a todos y que estamos encerados?- dijo uno de los muchos jóvenes que hay se encontraban

- si lo sé- dijo sonriendo- pero por que se esconden? Ya saben que están todos aquí-

-qué?- detrás de la chica apareció otra de cabello negro y ojos verdes con una cierra- CUIDADO!- grito advirtiendo a la chica quien solo se corrió a un lado dejando cruzar a la otra

-diviértete Buttercup- dijo sonriendo y cerrando para los que corrían hacia la puerta para escapar de la chica quedaran encerrados- bien dónde estarán?, he buscado en todos lados y no están- frunció el ceño- espero que ni Blossom ni lobo gris los hayan tocado- dijo sacando su celular y mirando las cámaras de seguridad- mmm… no, no, no…no, si con que hay estaban- dijo sonriendo tirando la malteada en un tarro de basura y dirigiéndose a la cafetería

* * *

-qué hacemos?, no podemos quedarnos escondidos aquí, nos encontraran en cualquier momento- dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, que parecía bastante alterado

-lo sé pero no hay salida- dijo otro de cabello naranja con una gorra roja y ojos rojos- y ustedes guarden silencio que nos escucharan- les dijo a otros jóvenes que se encontraban hay, cinco chicas y tres chicos- Butch que haces?- pregunto al ver que este buscaba como loco

-algo con que defendernos, si nos vienen a atacar tendremos con que defendernos- dijo tomando una cuchilla- todos deberían de tener algo- dijo

-no lo sé- dijo una de las chicas, tenía el cabello castaño con mechas rojas y ojos color café

-donde estará mi hermana?- pregunto una niña que parecía tener 10 años y tenía el cabello naranja en trenzas y ojos color miel

-Kuriko ella debe de estar bien- dijo otra de su misma edad de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con ojos color miel- yo estoy preocupada por mi prima, intente llamarla pero no funciono-

-cálmense todo estará bien- calmo una rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa que hizo tranquilizar a las niñas; de repente comenzó a sonar un teléfono, y todos miraron a la pequeña rubia que atendía

-hola?... qué?- la niña comenzó a temblar y llorar del miedo, Butch le quito el teléfono

-quien habla?- nadie contesto pero sabía que aún no habían cortado- HABLE!-

-Lara está bien?- pregunto una voz desde el otro lado que parecía estar llorando- se encuentra bien?, está a salvo?-

-si ella está bien, quien habla?, donde estás?- pregunto

-su prima, estoy cerca de la cafetería, ustedes dónde están?-

-en la cafetería- se escuchó como se acercaban pasos y luego un grito, que hizo que Butch se asustara- hola estas bien?, que fue eso?-

-hola Butch- dijo una voz completamente diferente a la de la chica que hablaba anteriormente- yo que tú me iría de ahí- todas las máquinas de la cafetería comenzaron a volverse locas- pero igual no serviría de nada ya que donde vallan yo lo sabré, tengo el control de todo aquí-

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo alterado

-qué pero a dónde, por donde todas las salidas están cerradas?- pregunto un chico de cabello marrón y ojos negros

-no todas- dijo otro con cabello negro con mechas rojas y ojos rojos

-de que hablas Boro?- pregunto Butch

-que podemos irnos por los conductos de la ventilacion… no creo que las hallan sellado y si salimos por detrás en las canchas de futbol las cámaras no nos verían- dijo

-creo que eso funcionaria-

-bueno que esperamos?- dijo- vamos Boomer- dijo subiéndolo primero para que ayudara a subir a las pequeñas seguidas de las otras dos jóvenes- donde esta Princesa?- pregunto mirando a todos lados viendo como la puerta de atrás estaba abierta- demonios- murmuro- venga Brick, Mitch- luego de que ellos subieran miro a Boro- estas seguro de esto?- el otro solo asintió

-por cierto, que fue lo que te dijo?-

-que tenía el control de todo, y que donde vallamos ella lo sabrá… pero no pude saber quién era… ahora vámonos que viene hacia aquí- dijo subiendo seguido del chico quien cerro tras de él; minutos después entro a la cafetería una chica de cabello negro y ojos naranja- demonios- saco su celular mirando las cámara y viendo minutos antes como los chicos salían por los aires- mierda- murmuro; saco de su mochila su laptop y comenzó a teclear rápidamente- si creen que escaparan están muy equivocados- dijo encendiendo las ventilas a todo lo que daban- si salen de aquí será solo en bolsas negras, derecho a la funeraria- dijo enojada- luego camino fuera de la cafetería; no pensaba usar eso aún, pero si tenía que usarlo lo aria; se encamino a la sala de máquinas que se encontraba más debajo que el sótano y saco de una caja que ella había dejado hay, al abrirla habían varios frascos de muchos colores.

Tomo uno de color verde fluorescente y de otra caja varios pequeños aparatos que parecían ser bombas- no creo que tengamos que llegar a usar el plan B, pero mejor prevenir- salió por una puerta que se encontraba hay que daba justo a las afueras y que no se encontraba cerrada- si fueran más listos- camino por todo el perímetro colocando las pequeñas bombas; habían calculado con Blossom donde dejarlas en caso que las fueran a usar pero no planeaban hacerlo a menos que las circunstancias lo requieran- creo que debería de decirles que todos están juntos- dijo en susurro, volviendo a entrar a el instituto

* * *

**Ficha**

**Nombre: Momoko**

**Apellido: Akatsutsumi**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Descendencia: Su padre las abandono a ella su hermana pequeña y su madre, y sufrió maltrato por parte de su padrastro, sus abuelos son polacos **

**Colegio: Prestigioso Instituto Scarlett**

**Curiosa experiencia: provocó la muerte de sus cuatro abuelos a la edad de 7 años, de diferentes maneras**

**Enfermedades: **

**Apodo/ seudónimo: Blossom**

**Armas: todas las de fuego, un revolver y una navaja**

**Hobbies: incendiar cosas, comer dulces, planear maneras de matar a alguien**

**Odios: todas las chicas populares del Instituto, los gatos, psicólogos**

**Mascota: arañas venenosas y altamente letales**

**Pertenencias importantes: un collar con un dije de corazón, un encendedor plateado con piedras rosas, y una libreta donde esta cada plan diseñado por ella**

* * *

**Bien sé que quedo raro, y este era el capítul pero decidí unirlos para que quedara más largo :) en el próximo serán reveladas varias cosas que explicaran un poco el por qué hacen esto **


	5. Non voglio morire

-hace mucho frío- se quejaron las más pequeñas del grupo

-resistan un poco más- dijo Boomer quien temblaba, miro delante unas aspas filosas- doblen a la izquierda- ordeno- no mejor derecha- dijo al ver que no había paso

-vamos Boomer por dónde?- pregunto Mitch

-es que no hay salida- dijo mirando hacia abajo las rejillas que daban a la sala de computación- creo que no nos queda de otra que bajar- dijo

-no volvamos y vallamos por donde tú no quisiste ir ya que dijiste que sabias cual era la salida- dijo Butch desde atrás

-silencio, alguien se acerca- dijo Bubbles y todos guardaron silencio, mirando por una rendija, como una persona con un buzo con capucha entraba y se sentaba en una de las maquinas

-al parecer es uno de esos asesinos- susurro Mitch

-silencio- callo Brick, volviendo a mirar como tecleaba velozmente dígitos, y miraba constantemente su celular

* * *

-dónde están?- pregunto frustrada la voz que todos pudieron notar era de mujer; sonó su celular y atendió rápidamente- lobo… si, los encontré todos están juntos- hubo una gran pausa- tratan de escapar, están en las ventilas… si ya las encendí, si a todo lo que daban… si lo más probable se estén congelando… no usare eso… morirían intoxicados, además que se esparciría por todo el instituto matando todo a su paso; incluyéndonos… no saldrán, pero por si acaso algo sale mal coloque las bombas, si aran estallar toda a 2 cuadras… no me meterá ahí- dijo molesta- sabes que odio los lugares estrechos, no pienso meterme a los conductos de ventilación díselo a Buttercup o hazlo tú- le corto enojada, para luego mirar la ventila por donde todos estaban mirando y estrechar los ojos, para luego sonreír- valla, valla con que hay estaban- dijo parándose y sacando un arma de su bolsillo; pero no disparo la volvió a bajar y salió de la sala, no sin antes darles una advertencia- si yo fuera ustedes saldría de ahí antes de que ellas entren y les den una muerte más que dolorosa- y así cerró la puerta, cuando no se escuchó ningún paso por el pasillo todos bajaron asustados

-que fue eso?- pregunto Ania

-no lo sé pero hay que salir; dijo que habían bombas y tienen algo que puede matarnos a todos- dijo Butch; de repente todas las maquinas se encendieron y en ellas comenzaron a aparecer lo que seria los pasillos del instituto; y como varios se escondían y corrían, además de cuatro personas con capuchas que caminaban tranquilamente matando a los que encontraban

-eso está sucediendo?- pregunto Lara asustada

-sí, debemos irnos- dijo Boro

-cómo?, es imposible-

-una distracción- dijo Brick

-qué tipo de distracción?- pregunto esta vez Kuriko

-no lo sé aun- dijo apenado

-chicos- llamo Ania que se encontraba en la computadora que anteriormente estaba siendo usada por la chica- miren esto- todos se acercaron al monitor

"El odio es un rencor muy fuerte que puede hacer cometer locuras como la que hoy cometeré, por eso les digo à bientôt"

Pudieron leer los chicos en letra grande y roja que caía como sangre; asustándolos.

-bueno eso es perturbador… y no se mucho de francés pero sé que à bientôt es hasta pronto- dijo Boro; todos lo miraron asustados- quiere decir que todos moriremos?-

-creo que si- dijo Butch; asustando a las chicas- pero are todo lo posible por no morir aquí y salir con vida, y los sacare a todos- dijo seguro de si

-si yo haré lo mismo- dijo Brick

-YO NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!- grito Mitch quien salió corriendo del lugar; todos quisieron ir tras él y al salir al pasillo vieron como la misma chica que habían visto anteriormente estaba parada frente a Mitch apuntándole con una pequeña pistola de poco peso color plata

-saben?- pregunto la chica, nadie dijo nada- la sociedad de hoy en día está muy mal vista… no hay que juzgar a una persona por su fachada sin por lo que esconde- dijo caminado más cerca de Mitch- y tu juzgas a todo mundo, a mí por ejemplo- dijo golpeándolo- cada insulto, golpe, mentira, discriminación, y más alimentaron mi odio, y rencor; ustedes son los culpables de que esto pase, de que haya tantas muertes y dolor, de que estemos cometiendo esta locura- dijo volviendo a golpearlo y dejándolo en el suelo- ustedes será mejor que cooperen y caminen despacio- dijo apuntando a los demás- tu párate y camina- dijo golpeando a Mitch en las costillas.

* * *

Los estaba llevando al gimnasio, al entrar pudieron ver una completa y total masacre.

Cuerpos tirados, ensangrentados y destripados, mutilados.

-creo que se le paso la mano a Buttercup- dijo en un susurro- tu que dices Blossom?- pregunto al aire; los chicos miraron en todas las direcciones pero no encontraron a nadie; hasta que detrás de la chica que les apuntaba salió otra también encapuchada

-que a estos les ira peor- dijo sonriendo, se acercó a Kuriko y la jalo del cabello, al igual que a Lara- ustedes vienes conmigo-

-quietos- dijo apuntándolos al ver que Butch iba a golpear a Blossom- a la enana rubia la dejas, es mía recuérdalo-

-claro Siky no la lastimaría- dijo jalándole el cabello más fuerte- bueno no la matare- dijo riendo y soltándola- tu- apuntando a Brick acércate; el chico obedeció, cuando estaba cerca desde el techo callo otra persona muerta- lobo ten cuidado- dijo mirando hacia arriba la chica que se encontraba acompañada de otra- y tú también Buttercup- dijo riendo

-déjanos divertir Blossom, ahora quiero a mis presas- dijo mirando a todos y en especial a Butch y Mitch

En un descuido de las chicas Boro y Butch comenzaron a lanzarles balones, por lo que tuvieron que cubrirse, mientras los demás corrían fuera

-DEMONIOS!- grito lobo gris corriendo tras los chicos, al igual que Buttercup y Blossom, dejando a Siky junto con Mitch que fue el único que no pudo escapar

-tu probaras uno de mis juguetes- dijo haciéndolo caminar hasta una máquina de lanzar pelotas de tenis; dejándolo parado justo en frente, el chico pensó que lo que comenzaría a lanzar seria pelotas de tenis, pero en lugar de eso comenzaron a salir objetos cortantes que se incrustaban en su piel; haciéndolo gritar de doler y caer al suelo, pero la maquina seguía disparándole sin secar terminando por matarlo- *uff* creo que Buttercup se enojara- dijo mirando el cuerpo muerto sin mucho interés- ¡AY!- se quejó tomando su cabeza con ambas manos para luego caer inconsciente

* * *

**Pronto subimos el 6 :)  
**


	6. Fino alla fine

Boro corría junto a la piscina que estaba dentro del instituto; hasta que sintió un cuchillo incrustarse en su lado derecho y perder el equilibrio a la piscina; cuando salió a la superficie, trato de salir lo más rápido del agua para luego largarse a correr, con una mano sosteniendo la herida, ya que sangraba demasiado.

Se escondió; escucho una risa enfermiza que lleno los pasillos del instituto provocando pavor en quien la oía; unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente a él.

Cuando pensó que sería su fin vio pasar corriendo a Ania; por lo que la jalo del brazo para esconderla de su atacante

-silencio Ania que la loca anda cerca- dijo en un susurro; ella solo asintió- debemos ir con los demás para salir entendido?- volvió a asentir en señal de haber comprendido- bien vamos- ambos salieron corriendo.

Boro cae al piso al enredarse un látigo en su pie, para cuando va a voltear recibe una fuerte patada en la cabeza dejándolo desorientado y confundido.

Su agresora se lanza contra él no dándole tiempo a reaccionar, cuando le empieza a apuñalar, enterando consecutivamente un cuchillo muy filoso en su tórax y abdomen.

Se escuchó un grito proveniente desde el otro extremo del pasillo; y una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes se acercó corriendo y empujando a la chica que se encontraba sobre el chico matándolo

-Boro, resiste Boro- dijo tomándolo con cuidado

-Je..ss… que hac..es?...vete- hablaba dificultosamente- vete de aquí- la chica negó

-no seas tonto no te dejare aquí- levanto la mirada hacia la chica que había atacado a Boro pero esta ya no estaba- tenemos que irnos- hablo tratando de pararse y con ella levantar al chico

-no Jess…. Déj..ame a..quí.. vet…e-

-dije que no te dejaría aquí tonto, o me voy y te vienes conmigo o me quedo aquí contigo- dijo firmemente- así que no insistas, juntos hasta el final… recuerdas?- pregunto sonriéndole

-después de… lo que te hice… no me odias?- pregunto apretando la mano de la chica; ella pareció pensarlo; en verdad la había lastimado, pero era su amigo de la infancia y no debía de guardarle rencor

-no… olvidemos eso, yo no te odio- dijo segura; detrás de ella se acercaba nuevamente la chica que se parecía a Ania, pero no lo era

Al estar Jessica de espalda no podía verla, pero Boro si por lo que con las fuerzas que le quedaban empujo a la chica recibiendo el un cuchillo justo en su corazón matándolo al fin

-por qué?- pregunto la chica arrodillada llorando frente al cuerpo ya muerto del chico, que había salvado su vida

-tu no lo entenderías; no tú, pero ella si- dijo antes de tomar su arma y presionar el gatillo

* * *

**Ficha**

**Nombre: Karla Norikko**

**Apellidos: Rivas**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Descendencia: Violenta, leal y sangrienta, acudieron a todas las guerras de las que se tiene registro ganando todas las batallas por su violentos métodos, a pesar de eso su lealtad los unos a los otros es del 100%, se dice que son parte de la mafia pero no está comprobado**

**Colegio: Prestigioso Instituto Scarlett**

**Curiosa experiencia: vio como su padre mataba a un hombre en el sótano, mientras su madre y su hermana estaban de compras**

**Enfermedades: Bipolaridad**

**Apodo/seudónimo: lobo gris**

**Arma: navajas, látigo, 9milimetros**

**Hobbies: escuchar música, practicar deporte,**

**Odios: las faldas y el color rosa, además de las personas que se creen princesas**

**Mascota: un lobo pequeño (todos piensan que es un perro)**

**Pertenencias importantes: un dije en forma de luna (tiene otra parte que está en forma de sol que se puede unir formando un solo dije) que le dio su madre antes de divorciarse de su padre**

**Estilo de música: Rock**

* * *

**Bueno aquí tuve varios problemas, no por la inspiración sino que no podía dejar que me descubriera Christopher XD o se enfadaría, pero estoy trabajando en los demás caps que le siguen por lo que subo en un rato **


	7. La verità, come abbiamo finito

Brick corría hacia la oficina el director; él y Boro habían tratado de distraer a esas locas para que Butch pudiera sacar a el resto; ¿cómo era que cuanto mujeres pudieran hacer esto?

Al entrar a la oficina del director lo recibió un desagradable aroma a putrefacción y un fuerte olor a gasoil

-demonios- dijo cubriendo su boca; el cuerpo del director estaba cortado en miles de pedazos y el de su secretaria tenía en todo el cuerpo lápices; al ver los dos que se encontraban enterados en sus ojos le dio una sensación de dolor y se tocó su cabeza; cubierta con su inseparable gorra roja; al ver también a tijera enterada en el cuerpo de una tercer persona que no supo quién era.

Se arrepintió de haberse acercarse a paso lento y tembloroso y girar un poco más el cuerpo, para poder apreciar el cuerpo de su profesora de química, a la cual le faltaba toda la piel y los ojos

-Siky puede ser muy vengativa- susurro una voz en su oído; no la había escuchado entrar y menos había escuchado cuando se había acercado hacia él- al menos ella si-

De un rápido movimiento Brick había tomado uno de los muchos lápices enterados en la secretaria y giro enterándolo en el brazo de la chica; viendo que habían sido afilados

-maldito infeliz- susurro con odio Blossom

-¿qué? ¿Fui más rápido que tú?- pregunto Brick en forma de burla, tomando más de esos lápices

-me las pagaras maldito- dijo sujetando fuertemente un cuchillo

-eso lo veremos- dijo comenzando una pelea

* * *

-vamos, vamos- decía Butch apresurando a los demás, estaba cargando en su espalda a Lara y llevaba alzado también a Kuriko

-¿a dónde vamos Butch?- pregunto Ania

-al sótano- respondió serio

-¿porque al sótano?- pregunto Boomer

-porque hay una puerta por la que escaparemos y además no está cerrada, me lo dijo alguien- dijo mirando de reojo a Boomer

-alguien quién?- pregunto esta vez Lara

-tu prima- dijo- ella está metida en todo esto, ella está ayudándolas a ellas como a nosotros-

-¿qué?- pregunto confundida- Jess nunca aria algo como eso… ¿ella es una de las asesinas?-

-no… tu hermana también está en esto- le dijo esta vez a Kuriko- y la tuya también Ania-

-eso, eso no es cierto- dijo Kuriko comenzando a llorar

-si es verdad- dijo Butch- también Kaoru está metida en esto; por eso ustedes no iban a ser lastimadas, aunque nos quedáramos encerrados aquí ustedes no sufrirían ningún daño-

-pero eso solo nos da a tres personas- dijo Ania- Karla, Momoko y Kaoru falta la cuarta- dijo contando

-y pues Jess- dijo Miyako

-imposible- dijo Butch- no es ella y no sé quién es-

* * *

Despertó con un dolor punzante en su cabeza y un dolor en su abdomen; miro el cuerpo que se encontraba muerto junto a ella he hizo una mueca de desagrado, intento colocarse de pie pero solo pudo colocarse rodillas; reviso sus bolsillos en busca del dispositivo que activaba las bombas y noto que ya no lo tenia

Recordó que estaba en el gimnasio y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, luego todo se volvió negro

Saco de la manga de su buzo su celular y rápidamente busco las cámaras y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, entro ahora a un programa y comenzó a colocar unos dígitos; activando así lo que sería un gas que mataría todo dentro del instituto en menos de 5 minutos

* * *

Brick había logrado sacarle su cuchillo y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con ella; se acercó y le quito la capucha encontrándose con la persona que menos se esperaba

-¿Momoko?- la chica se lanzó sobre él y como un impulso Brick la ataco cortando su cuello

Ella cayó de rodillas tomándose con una mano el cuello y con la otra saco un arma y disparo directo a Brick dándole en la cabeza y matándolo al instante, luego callo ella también muerta.

* * *

-ahí está la salida- dijo Miyako

-si pero no cruzaran de aquí- hablo Buttercup interponiéndose en su camino

* * *

**Ficha  
**

**Nombre: Kaoru**

**Apellidos: Matsubara**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Descendencia: Su padre es luchador y su abuelo un ex asesino**

**Colegio: Prestigioso Instituto Scarlett**

**Curiosa experiencia: iba con su abuelo y veía como este mataba a sus victimas**

**Enfermedades: ninguna  
**

**Apodo/seudónimo: Buttercup**

**Arma: rifle, hacha, motosierra**

**Hobbies: escuchar música, practicar deporte, inventar nuevas formas de tortura**

**Odios: las faldas**

**Mascota: una serpiente**

**Pertenencias importantes: una patineta, un collar que le regalo Butch, la metralleta de su abuelo**

**Estilo de música: Rock**

* * *

**Mañana subo el ultimo cap :) ya el final T_T  
**


End file.
